Rosabella and the Daring Beast
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Daring Charming and Rosabella Beauty. Just friends or simply meant to be?


**After watching the awesome Ever After High special, 'Epic Winter', I got the idea to do this cute little story based of one of my favorite scenes! Please enjoy and no flames!**

 **WARNING: Contains big spoilers for Ever After High: Epic Winter**

* * *

Coming down the steep, snowy hill were the Ever After High Royals. They arrived at Cinderella's castle.

Daring Charming's furry head popped out of the snow after stopping the sled from crashing. "Owie!" he whimpered. "A splinter in my paw!"

Daring Charming used to be the most handsome prince in school. But after enraging the Snow King, a curse was inflicted upon him and he turned into a huge, monstrous, white furred beast.

Daring was devastated when he lost his looks, so he joined Rosabella Beauty, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Blondie Lockes, Faybelle Thorn, and Crystal Winter to find a cure.

But what the girls were really looking for was the Summer Rose to cure the curse placed upon the Snow King, which made him evil and cruel.

"We made it!" said Blondie Lockes. "Cinderella's castle!"

Briar groaned as she sat on the first step to the ridiculously long, zig-zag stairway. "My poor feet cannot take another climb right now."

"Don't worry." said Ashlynn. "My mom never wanted to lose another shoe on the run again." She opened a secret compartment, pressed a button and the stairway became an escalator.

The fairytale friends laughed in delight as they took the escalator to the castle. They really didn't want to climb all those stairs.

To think, Cinderella had to run all the way down them in her story.

On their way up, Rosabella looked over and saw Daring in pain. "You hurt your paw! Let me see!" She went to check it.

"No!" Daring pulled his large paw away fearfully. "You can't touch it!"

"Oh, don't be a big cub." Rosabella said. "We'll find you some bandages and fix you up, good as new!"

The gang arrived at the castle. Due to the harsh blizzard the Snow King cast upon the land, Cinderella and her staff left to a safe, warmer climate.

While the others searched for the Summer Rose, Rosabella pulled Daring into the kitchen.

"Let's get the splinter out of that paw." She opened a cupboard and there it was.

"Aha! Fairy First-Aid kit! Heals like magic!" She placed the kit on the table.

Daring gulped when Rosabella took out some tweezers, she took his paw and Daring felt discomfort.

"Ow, ow! Be careful, Rosabella." the beastly prince said nervously.

"Don't be a scaredy beast." Rosabella assured with a smile.

Daring looked away with his eyes closed. "Ow! Ow! Just do it!" he begged.

"Daring."

The prince opened his eyes. Rosabella had already removed the splinter.

"Oh, um, thanks." Daring covered up, but he frowned. "I don't...I don't know why you're so good to me. I mean, I'm not even handsome anymore!" He buried his face in his paws and sobbed.

Good looks were everything to Daring. But not anymore now that he's become a beast.

Rosabella just smiled. "Daring, do you know my legacy story? I see past what someone's outside looks like. It doesn't matter if you're a handsome prince or a beast."

She placed her hand on his paw. "It's what's inside that counts."

What felt like an eternity, Daring started to feel better. He put his paw over Rosabella's hand. "I like your story." he said with true honesty.

Daring usually charms the ladies. But Rosabella has begun to charm him. He opened his mouth to speak, but something unpleasant arose from his throat.

It took a split second for Daring to react as he coughed and gagged, a large hair ball flew out of his mouth.

 **PLOP!**

The hair ball landed right onto the counter, flicks of saliva splattered on Rosabella's face.

"AAAH!" Daring yelped and started to panic. He just did the most disgusting thing in front of a girl. It was Ever After Embarrassing!

"What have I done?!" Daring wailed.

"It's okay, Daring!" Rosabella said before Daring could start sobbing again. "No harm done." She took out a handkerchief and started cleaning her face.

"Oh! Rosabella, you missed a spot." Daring reached out and wiped a flick of drool under the girl's chin.

Rosabella let out a squeak and flinched away. Either Daring was going nuts or he just heard Rosabella giggle a little.

And she was smiling!

"I'm sorry!" Rosabella said, chuckling. "Your furry fingers tickle!"

Now Daring was really surprised. Rosabella wasn't grossed out at all, she was actually smiling and giggling!

Just then, a devious thought crossed his mind.

"Oh, ticklish, are you?" Daring grinned and wiggled his clawed fingers.

"Oh, no! Don't even think it, Daring Charming!" Rosabella warned in a playful manner. "You tickle me and I'll tickle you back!"

Daring threw his head back and laughed his pompous laugh. "Oh, please! This Prince Charming is not ticklish." he boasted.

Rosabella crossed her arms. "Is that so?"

"Of course. Whoever heard of a ticklish prince?"

"Then prove it." Rosabella challenged.

Daring raised a bushy brow. "You want proof? Fine," He put his arms out. "Go ahead. Tickle me. See what happens."

 _'This is too good to pass up.'_ Rosabella thought. She cracked her knuckles and began tickling his sides.

Rosabella saw Daring's body involuntarily twitch. As she tickled, she looked up and saw Daring smiling, his lips pressed together tight.

"Not ticklish, huh?" Rosabella mused. She started tickling his underarms. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Daring squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to laugh. Rosabella heard some giggles come out.

Rosabella tickled all the way down his sides and and started on his stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Who's a ticklish beast?"

Daring couldn't take it anymore and sputtered.

"Ahahahahaha! Rosabella! Stop!" Daring laughed, he tried to get away but he lost his balance, falling flat on his back.

But Rosabella wasn't done. She pounced and kept tickling Daring's stomach.

"I knew it! This is every beast's sweet spot!" Rosabella said, still tickling.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Daring roared with laughter as the princess tickled his tummy. As she tickled, Daring's leg was shaking just like a dog's.

"That tickles!" Daring laughed.

Rosabella laughed, she didn't know why. Perhaps she was having too much fun!

But being the kind and thoughtful princess she is, Rosabella decided to stop and help Daring up.

"So, the great Daring Charming is ticklish?" Rosabella said.

"Yes, I...guess I am." Daring looked at Rosabella. She certainly wasn't like the other princesses at school.

She was always genuine. Kind to the smallest animals to the biggest beasts, she was definitely fit to be the next Beauty in her story, Beauty and the Beast.

Daring clasped his paws around her hands. He gazed deeply into her lovely brown eyes. "Y'know, you truly are a beauty, Rosabella."

"Trust me," Rosabella said. "There's something beautiful about you too..."

Just then, Faybelle Thorn walked in.

Daring and Rosabella gasped and stood straight right up.

"Oh! Uh, what's up?!" Rosabella said, quite nervous.

Faybelle stared momentarily. "Uh, nothing! What's up with you?"

"Nothing!" Daring insisted. He started humming nonchalantly.

Who knows? Maybe there was a happily ever after for Daring after all.


End file.
